Abstract ? Overall Component The overall objectives of the proposal are to improve the quality and quantity of cancer research and increase NIH funding at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC), Oklahoma through the mentoring of promising junior Target investigators (Target investigators) and to develop support for the infrastructure for cancer research. Building on the success of the Phase I of this COBRE, the Phase II COBRE grant will support and sustain the infrastructure developed during the previous Phase I funding period in addition to mentoring a new cadre of target junior investigators. This COBRE will continue the process of strengthening cancer research in Oklahoma and enhance the research base, infrastructure, and core capacities of the Cancer Center. The focused and structured mentoring process of this COBRE will have a determinative influence helping TJIs achieve independent national funding. Finally, as has been observed with the Phase I of this COBRE, the Phase II grant will accelerate the development of the Cancer Center as it progresses towards submitting a competitive NCI Cancer Center Support Grant application. The overarching objective of the COBRE in enhancing the cancer research capacity of Oklahoma will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) To sustain the successful mentoring of promising junior target junior investigators in cancer research, enabling them to become independent NIH-funded investigators; 2) To support and strengthen the research infrastructure established during the Phase I of this COBRE; and 3) To foster and enhance multidisciplinary collaborative research to facilitate translational research.